


sweet dreams Derek

by kakegu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek Hale Has a Nice Ass, Dildos, Drug Use, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Rimming, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Top Derek Hale, Top Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakegu/pseuds/kakegu
Summary: The sheriff is late for dinner with his son so he goes up to his room to apologize to his son, tells how sorry he is to a sleepy Stiles and to start it he begins to play with his son's bubbles like in the old days but When he saw Stiles walking into the room and it turns out that he is a very sleepy Derek who had been giving the special sweeties he decided that maybe he wanted to have a night alone with Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	sweet dreams Derek

It was night, and the sheriff was barely getting home after a hard day at work despite having promised Stiles that he would arrive earlier so they could eat together. He must have told Stiles that he would not go but could not because his phone had downloaded and he did not have a moment free at work.  
When he entered the kitchen and saw his plate of food already cold on the table, it only made him feel his heart was oppressed. He did not want to imagine the disappointment that his son had felt when he saw that the hours passed and he did not arrive.  
He went upstairs to Stiles's room. He stayed in the doorway watching his son sleep peacefully in his bed, he was not much surprised to see that his son was asleep almost to the head, he only saw a few hairs of him. Since his son was little, he had always slept in strange positions and somehow always managed to rest.  
He slowly approached his son without wanting to wake him up sitting on the edge of the bed, near his son's feet to caress Stiles's leg that was not covered by the covers.  
Looking at his son's body, he wondered how much time he had wasted in his work not to realize how his son had been growing up, from being a distracted teenager to becoming an adult. The figure under the bed was more prominent than he remembered and the leg he was lovingly stroking had more hair and more muscles, probably from running in the woods with the pack.  
"I am so sorry for not arriving today on time, I know how excited you were that I had dinner with you like in the old days, but I had to keep working if I want to try to keep you safe. I know that you can take care of yourself and that I cannot protect you from magical creatures, but I will continue to take care of you, my little boy.  
He continued stroking his son's leg, feeling the muscles under his hand as he remembered how before the loss of his wife, they had become more united in a particular way. With those memories in mind, he began to slowly lift the blanket to the height from his hip, exposing his legs and that round ass he hadn't seen in so long.  
The sheriff was surprised to see his son's round and virile pomps, the training with the pack was doing wonders for his son, and he might ask him for some training tips. He wondered how Stiles managed to hide those mounds in his jeans, and even though his legs were hairy, his bottoms were soft to the touch and without any hair insight.  
The sheriff took his son's pretty butt and squeezed them with his hands and massaged them apart to find that his son was sleeping with a dildo stuck in his hole. That brought back memories of Stiles sneaking into his bed at night to get him to fuck him until he filled him with his creamy milk falling asleep with his penis still inside him. After that, the two stayed embraced until dawn, where he woke up to the constant pressure of his son's bubbles against his member.  
Even feeling guilty for not getting to eat with his son, he decided to give him something with which he might forgive him, he took the dildo out of his son's hole, being surprised by the size of the toy, as fat as a beer bottle and almost as big as his forearm, he was sure it was nine inches or more.  
To say that he was surprised that his son could insert a plastic cock so easily, he was shocked and even felt a little nervous at the thought that Stiles would no longer want to play with him for not meeting his standards .  
The sheriff still felt the lubricant in the toy noticing how realistic it looked, every vein, every detail of the skin was created and with a cute head in the shape of a mushroom, if it weren't for the black color and size the toy could happen for a real cock.  
Stiles's hole was wide open forming an O and was contracting a bit from the need to have something inside, the edges were somewhat puffed up, but it was logical having such a monster in its hole. Without wanting to wait any longer, he placed his face between the two beautiful buttocks of his son and began to lick the hole, easily poking his tongue and passing it all over the line.  
One of his guilty pleasures was enjoying the taste of an ass, no matter how clean it was, it always tasted different from the rest of the body and his son's seemed to have improved with age, it was a mixture between lubricant and sweat that simply It seemed heady.  
The sheriff enjoyed touching his son's anal walls with his tongue or while sticking a finger to help himself, his son only moved under him to feel his caresses on his ass. He didn't stop until everything was covered in his drool and shiny, it was one of his best jobs.  
He was eager to fuck Stilesm his cock was very hard and sore from being a prisoner inside his police pants, although his cock was not as big as the dildo he knew how to use it by touching that particular point inside his son keeping him in an ecstasy of constant pleasure.  
Without wanting to waste any more time, he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down, taking them off along with his underwear to climb back onto the bed, right behind his son, aligning his cock with the hole ready to enjoy Stiles inside.  
"What are you doing dad?  
The sheriff had turned his head to see Stiles in the doorway of the room with only a towel around his height and his hair still wet, his face was as if he had seen a ghost. He looked at the body beneath him, the body that for almost nothing he was about to fuck wondering who the mystery man was.  
He jumped off the bed, covering his crotch that was beginning to sag from the strangeness of the situation.  
"Relax daddy, it's just Derek and the truth is that he would just be mad at you for taking his toy from him.  
The sheriff removed the blanket from the body that slept in bed confirming that if it was Derel, that tattoo in the shape of a triskelion on his broad back confirmed it, although he still could not believe that someone like Derek could remain asleep despite everything he did. It was happening around him.  
"He doesn't wake up?  
"Not until tomorrow, he comes to sleep with me when I give him a special tea so that he can sleep, he's been very tired and can't be comfortable alone in his loft so he came to see me.  
The sheriff was surprised, with all the times in which his son told him that unknown people had entered Derek's loft nor would he sleep peacefully in that place even though that did not explain why the toy besides seeing the handsome and muscular werewolf lying down In bed without moving made him hotter than he had been before.  
"Really anyone could come in and do what they want with it  
"Yes dad, that's why he stays here to take care of him  
"Does he like to sleep a lot with that dildo? I mean, a real cock wouldn't be better, I don't know maybe how your boyfriend could fuck him or someone else.  
"We already had action before you arrived, but what do you mean with someone else?  
"Nothing in particular, just that maybe a big boy like Derek will be somewhat dissatisfied with only one fuck.  
"Why better not tell me that you want to fuck him too dad?, The truth will not be jealous or I will say no, after all, you were about to fuck him before I arrived, only I go to your room and let me know when you finish  
The sheriff had been alone again with Derek and his cock got hard back when he finally had his son's permission to fuck his boyfriend, he saw the muscular man again and that cute, round and muscular pair of man's butt Wolf. He thought about checking that Derek would not really wake with a strong spanking, he had raised his hand, letting it fall as fast as he could against one of the bubbles listening to the sound of the slap and enjoying seeing how it was shaken by the blow.  
Knowing that he could not hurt Derek for being a werewolf the sheriff gave him another spanking, one after another until that muscular ass took on a beautiful brushed color and although his hands hurt a little his eyesight was worth everything.  
With his cock harder than before, if that could be possible and dripping pre-cum like a cock, he climbed back onto the bed, right between Derek's legs, aligning his member to the man's still open hole. He put all his member in a strong and precise fucking moaning when he felt how tight Derek still felt, the softness and warmth of his interior rolling his cock had made him moan.  
It was as if his member was sucked, as Derek's interior molded to his member, he was surprised by the talented hole of the man, impressed by how tight he was after having the massive dildo inside him.  
Knowing that he could not hurt someone like Derek, the sheriff did not hold back in his thrusts, leaving only the head of his cock to later get into the warm interior of the man in one swift movement, his son's entire bed creaked from his actions. Derek’s body was moving too but the man was still asleep, and the sheriff liked that.  
It was the first time in a long time that he enjoyed fucking someone so much, his son had a good ass but Derek's was on another level. So long without any action and now he was about to finish, he felt like his orgasm was getting closer and closer and using his willpower he came out of Derek's interior, he didn't want to finish so fast.  
The sheriff calmed down a bit, and when Derek started to move, he thought that the werewolf was waking up but he was just getting settled in the bed. However, unfortunately, he turned around, it was not a big problem because he could turn it, but when he saw the werewolf's hard cock his jaw dropped open in surprise at what he was seeing.  
Derek's cock was the same as the sex toy if not to say that they were the same, he took the dildo to put it next to the sleeping man's penis, making a comparison discovering that he actually had the same veins marked.  
Suddenly the idea of turning Derek to continue fucking him was less tempting and riding on the man's massive snake began to gain strength. It would be a waste only to use a part of the man so he began to search his son's drawers for a bottle of lubricant, he knew there must be one somewhere he found it on the desk where the computer was.  
The sheriff covered his fingers with the substance to take them to his hole and begin to expand, it had been a long time since someone had fucked him, since high school where his best friend took his cherry. He pressed his fingers until he finally managed to get the third one, something told him that just three fingers would not be enough to receive someone as big as Derek in his amateur ass but he was so anxious and desperate that he did not care.  
He ended up taking off his shirt showing his firm body, not as marked as Derek's but still maintaining the shape of his muscles and volume despite his age. He climbed onto the bed squatting on the werewolf's hips, he could feel the warmth of the member as soon as he touched his hole. The sheriff started down, holding onto Derek's pecs until he thought the man's head against his tight entrance.  
The sheriff made several unsuccessful attempts, it just seemed that his ass did not want to cooperate, there was no podium to put even the tip of his cock. Using most of the lube to coat the werewolf's thick penis and his hole he squatted down again and, with one hand held Derek's pole firmly. Once again it seemed like he wasn't going to make it until he decided to sit on the member.  
He felt how his hole opened, almost tearing everything in his path, as everything inside him moved to house such a monster inside him, he bit his lip to avoid screaming in pain but even so his tears came out of his eyes, He felt that the penis was more prominent than before, that it was endlessly long and that it would split it in two, that at any moment it would come out of his mouth but finally it sat on Derek's hips. He could almost feel Derek's penis down to his stomach and maybe it was the pain he felt that was making him hallucinate but his stomach seemed somewhat bulging.  
The pain started to go down slowly, he just needed to relax and get used to the size, it was as if time passed slower while he was there, it almost felt like an eternity passed when the pain almost disappeared and although he still felt the discomfort of having something in his hole was bearable.  
Using Derek's big pecs, he helped himself to push himself up and then down onto his cock, he was slow at first feeling the flesh come out of him, every vein grazing inside him.  
As he began to ride on the man, he took the opportunity to play with the werewolf's cute buttons, squeezing and masking them on his fingers until they became hard and standing. The sheriff let out a loud moan when that bundle of nerves inside him was brushed by Derek's cock, it was barely a touch and he forgot all the pain and started to ride faster as he tried to make the cock in his inside touch your prostate again.  
He felt his orgasm getting closer and closer. He felt how his body tightened, how his ass tightened his cock in his hole and his balls released his seed until it came out of his penis, it was his first anal orgasm and it had been better than what he had imagined, curving his back and staring at the ceiling as he moaned and his cock exploded releasing all of his seed into Derek's abs.  
After that he got off the bed, he could barely stand up because of the pain in his ass and the fatigue in his body but before going to his room he wanted to return the favor to Derek, he settled between the man's legs once more to suck the man's cock savoring the mixture of lubricant, pre-cum and his own ass. He licked and cleaned all of Derek's member and then began to jerk him off frantically until the jets of white sperm shot out, making a mixture of their seeds in the werewolf's abs.  
Even Derek had frowned when his seed flew off and still never woke up.  
Now more sleepy than before and with a sore ass, the Sheriff walked to his room to sleep, he walked strangely and tomorrow he might not be able to sit down but it had been worth it, he no longer regretted so much not having arrived to have dinner with your child.

In the morning Derek woke up by the rays of light that entered through the window of Stiles' room, he felt as unmarried as every time he took that strange tea to sleep. Stiles was next to him so he hugged him and pulled him closer to him without waking him up, sniffing the sweet scent of her boyfriend but his developed nose field more smells than Stiles'.  
Not only was it Stiles' but the unmistakable scent of sex mixed with the scent of the Sheriff, he didn't need to be a genius to get an idea of what had happened, the dry semen in his stomach, the lack of his favorite dildo in his ass and the smell of lube on his cock. He would have been upset but he guessed that Stiles had something to do so he let it go, he blindly trusted Stiles and if he had allowed it was fine.


End file.
